1897 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English Canada * Jean Blewett, Heart Songs''Gustafson, Ralph, ''The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Bliss Carman, Ballads of Lost Haven: A Book of the Sea, Canadian author published in the United StatesLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * William Henry Drummond, The Habitant and Other French-Canadian Poems, employing dialectKeith, W. J., "Poetry in English: 1867-1918", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 * Frederick George Scott, ''The Unnamed Lake and Other Poems United Kingdom * Alfred Austin, The Conversion of Winkelmann, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Hilaire Belloc, More Beasts (for Worse Children) (see The Bad Child's Book of Beasts 1896) * Mary Elizabeth Coleridge, publishing under the pen name "Anodos", Fancy's guerdon (see also Fancy's Following 1896) * John Davidson, New Ballads * Ernest Dowson, The Pierrot of the Minute: A dramatic phantasy * Lionel Johnson, Ireland, with Other Poems * Henry Newbolt, Admirals All, and Other Verses, including "Vitaï Lampada", and "Drake's Drum" (first published in the St. John's Gazette 1896) * AE, pen name of George William Russell, The Earth Breath, and Other Poems * Dora Sigerson, The Fairy Changeling, and Other Poems * Arthur Symons, Amoris Victima * Francis Thompson, New Poems United States * Richard Maurice Burke, Walt Whitman: Man and Poet, nonfiction * Bliss Carman, Ballads of Lost Haven: A Book of the Sea, Canadian author published in the United States * James Whitcomb Riley, Neighborly Poems * Yone Noguchi, Seen and Unseen, or, Monologues of a Homeless Snail and The Voice of the Valley * Edwin Arlington Robinson, The Children of the Night * John B. Tabb, Lyrics Other in English * John Le Gay Brereton, Sweetheart Mine: Lyrics of Love and Friendship, Australia * G. Sigerson, editor and translator from Gaelic, Bards of Gael and Gall, IrelandPreminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., editors, The Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993, Princeton University Press and MJF Books, "Irish Poetry" article, "Anthologies in English and Translations from Gaelic" section, p 633 * Isaac Tambyah, editor, A Garland of Ceylon Verse 1837-1897, Colombo: Ceylon Printing Works, 132 pages; anthology; Indian poetry in EnglishJoshi, Irene, compiler, "Poetry Anthologies", "Poetry Anthologies" section, "University Libraries, University of Washington" website, "Last updated May 8, 1998", retrieved June 16, 2009. Archived 2009-06-19. Works published in other languages France * Francis Jammes, La Naissance du poète ("The Birth of the Poet")Web page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. * Stéphane Mallarmé: ** Divagations ** Un Coup de dés jamais n'abolira le hasard ("A Throw of the Dice will Never Abolish Chance") is published in Cosmopolis magazine (not published in book form until 1914) * Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac, a verse drama Other languages * Stefan George, Das Jahr der Seele ("The Year of the Soul"); German"Stefan George", article, Encyclopedia of World Biography, 2004, retrieved February 23, 2010 Awards and honors Births * August 11 – Louise Bogan (died 1970), American poet and critic; wife of Raymond Holden * May 5 – Kenneth Burke (died 1993), major American literary theorist and philosopher * October 10 – Shigeji Tsuboi 壺井繁治 (died 1975), Japanese (surname: Tsuboi) * November 15 – Sir Sacheverell Sitwell (died 1988), English writer, best known as an art critic and writer on architecture, particularly the baroque; younger brother of Dame Edith Sitwell and Sir Osbert Sitwell Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 4 — Isabella Banks (born 1821), English poet and novelist * July 20 — Jean Ingelow (born 1829), English poet and novelist * September 14 — James Joseph Sylvester (born 1814), English mathematician who translated poetry from the original French, German, Italian, Latin and Greek; author of The Laws of Verse, in which he attempted to codify a set of laws for prosody in poetry * December 22 – William Gay, (born 1865), Scots-born Australian poet * date not known – Velutteri Keshavan Vaidyar (born 1839), Indian, Malayalam-language poetPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry